Slow Down Baby
by MissStarKid
Summary: Blaine and Kurt visit a sex shop, Blaine can't control himself.


"Blaine," Kurt hissed under his breath as they pulled up in Blaine's Chevy. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

Blaine laughed, getting out and running around the car to grab Kurt's hand and pulling him out of the car before he could begin to. He huffed out a breath, stumbling into Blaine's grip as Blaine reached behind him and shut the car door.

He pushed Kurt up against the car briefly, feeling him tense beneath him. He held him firmly for a second and kissed him once on the lips, teasing Kurt with his tongue and then pulling away completely, and starting towards the store.

He turned around to see Kurt still at the car, looking flustered. He grinned playfully and walked with a deliberate sway in his hips as he sauntered away. He could imagine the look on Kurt's face without having to look at him.

The shop was black on the outside, nothing really indicating the content, except for the printed lace border that outlined the entrance. Blaine was still smiling when Kurt reached his side.

"That," Kurt grabbed his hip, "Was mean."

Blaine winked, "Just trying to calm you down so you don't chicken out on me."

"Ha, and what makes you think I'll chicken out. Aren't you the one who hides his vibrator inside 4 t-shirts?"

At this Blaine blushed a little, making Kurt breathe a laugh, "Exactly."

He took Blaine's hand in his and lifted it up to kiss it lightly, making their way into the dark lit shop. Ducking under the low hung beads they were immediately greeted by interpreted candle lit lamps, and deep red paint on the walls. There was few people in there but them, but the people that were didn't look up when they walked in, despite the little bell that rang.

"Well excuse me for not wanting my mum to find it." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smirked a little, "So you bring me here. Good plan."

Blaine nudged him with his shoulder, "Shut up, you won't regret it."

A shop assistant looked up from the small desk she was sat at and smiled at them, she was small, but wearing a tight black dress that fit just around her chest to push out her cleavage, which was, from general observation, very large for her height.

She licked the edge of her red lips and tilted her head at them, looking them up and down until settling on Kurt's face.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you? Anything particular in mind?"

Kurt was wanting to turn the other way the moment she started talking but Blaine's grip on his hand grew tighter and he had no choice but to stay put.

Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt almost laughed when he tried to make his voice a little deeper, "We uh- We're fine thank you, just looking."

"Sure thing honey, I'm over here if you need any help."

Blaine nodded thanks to her, and then looked to Kurt, a smile in his eyes. He tugged him forwards, down the nearest isle.

Kurt's eyes were wide as they landed on everything. He raked the shelves, seeing Vibrators, plugs, whips and some things he didn't even know the use of. Some things he didn't even know existed, he tried to avoid looking at them before the feeling of bolting took him over.

But then Blaine had turned a corner and dragged him with him, and stopped. He caught his breath and looked at Blaine, but Blaine was staring up at the shelf.

He had stopped in front of a huge display of corsets. Corsets and lace panties and stockings and _wow_. They were all beautiful but..

He looked over at Blaine questioningly with an eyebrow raised. Blaine flushed red.

"I, uh, aren't they nice?"

Kurt laughed under his breath and took a step closer to them, running his hands along the edge of a black laced corset, with ribbons tied tight in a beautiful pattern. He fingered the lace, and heard a small noise from next to him.

Blaine was watching him intently, biting the edge of his lip.

Kurt pretend he didn't notice, "Yes they are." He hummed, reaching up to one that caught his eye. It was black, with a layer of leather underneath the silk and lace embroidered on top, a trail of thick lace that turned to frills, then a section of lace so thin, he could see his hand trailing beneath it.

He looked back at Blaine for a second, looking at the gleam in his eye while keeping his hands occupied. Fully aware of Blaine's gaze on him when he touched the lingerie in his hands, he moved along the shelf, locking his eyes onto something he thought he would actually love to wear.

He'd never admitted it before but, he'd always had a thing for lingerie. The soft feel of it, he'd always wanted to just see himself in something like that. Or better, see Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine, he was currently looking very flustered as Kurt was looking very intently at some fish net stockings.

"These ones have garter straps to attach them." He said out loud absent minded. He could almost feel the heat radiating from Blaine stood behind him. Just the thought of wearing them, Blaine unhooking the straps and removing them with his teeth. The feeling of the fabric on his fingers, he imagined it grazing across his legs.

The corset still in sight, he made to grab for it again, but suddenly Blaine was close behind him, he could feel his breath on the back of his neck. He stopped breathing for a second, the warm heat of Blaine's body pressed up against him as he leaned closer to him and whispered.

Blaine's voice was low, ""Kurt, I need you in one of these things, or so help me I will fuck you right here."

Kurt's mouth fell open and he drew in a short breath.

Calmly taking one of the corsets in his hand and a pair of stockings from the shelf, he stepped away from Blaine and headed for the dressing room. He could hear a little whine from Blaine being left where he stood, but he'd make it up to him. Also, he was having a bit of fun himself.

This was like payback for all those times Blaine had left him hard and begging, tied up and writhing. He had a small flash back of that night, Blaine had got hand cuffs and.. wow they really needed to do that again some time.

When Blaine caught up with him he walked with him until they got to the dressing room, stopping and turning to Blaine he held up a finger and shook it at him.

"Nuh uh, you wait here."

Blaine whined like a baby and Kurt had to stop himself from laughing or kissing him for being so adorable.

"Just, wait okay?"

Despite complaining noises from behind him he walked into the nearest dressing room. He was in the small space for changing with the curtain closed, a floor length mirror covering the wall facing him. He stripped to his boxers and carefully picked up the corset, looking at it for a moment.

It was beautiful, intricate laced patterns covering the body, silky soft to the touch. There was ribbons running at the back, long and loose. He shimmied it over his thighs and pulled it up over his chest, smiling at the way it looked next to his pale skin. He closed his eyes for a minute and and just felt the weight of it, god he's love to see Blaine in one of these.

A moment later Kurt heard a shuffling sound of the curtain moving behind him, he smiled and kept his eyes closed, "I knew you wouldn't last long, you never do as you're told."

He felt broad hands rest on the back of his neck, shallow breathing coming from the boy behind him.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, seeming to be at a loss for words. He ran his hands from Kurt's neck along his shoulders, then down his biceps, stopping to grip them briefly. He reveled in the bare skin on show and Kurt sighed happily when he felt lips pressing to his shoulder blade.

Blaine was closer now and he opened his eyes, seeing in the mirror a sight he wanted to look at forever. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, running his hands slowly along the soft material of the corset and letting out a breath against Kurt's ear, making his shiver.

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine in the mirror, leaning back into his touch before turning his head towards Blaine a little more to whisper to him.

"Blaine? Tighten it for me?"

His voice was lower than usual and he felt out of breath. Blaine drew in a sharp breath against his neck before moving away just slightly, backing up to get hold of the ribbons hanging agaisn't Kurt's ass.

He gripped them and started off slow, pulling inch by inch and watching the ribbons pull and tighten up against the fabric. Kurt breathed slowly, getting used to the odd feeling of the hard corset getting tighter against his chest. He gasped suddenly as Blaine tugged hard, making it compress him enough to feel a little short of breath when he took in air.

Blaine spun him around and kissed him hard, pushing him up against the side wall and sucking on his bottom lip while Kurt gasped. Blaine held his hips with sure fingers and Kurt was pretty sure there'd be bruises later. He shivered at the thought, angling his head up and letting Blaine run his tongue along the back of Kurt's teeth moved one of his hands to Kurt's crotch.

Kurt moaned at _finally_ some contact, his eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Blaine's hand pressing moving along the hard outline of his cock in his suddenly uncomfortably tight boxers.

"Blaine- just, please." He begged when he could catch his breath.

Blaine pulled a few inches away from his face and he looked so beautiful. His hair was messed up from Kurt gripping onto it and his pupils were blown, his lips dark pink and swollen. Kurt wanted to kiss him again so badly.

He whined and tried to but Blaine put a finger to Kurt's lips instead, smiling almost shyly and shaking his head at a flustered Kurt, who was currently looking a little confused, annoyed, and staring at him with bright desperate eyes.

Kurt was about to comment on Blaine's sudden stalling but he shut right up when Blaine kissed his neck, sucking lightly and smiling against his skin when Kurt's head fell back against the wall. He kissed lower, heading down until he reached the breast of the corset, nosing against the delicate lace and dropping to his knees. Kurt looked down and muffled a loud moan with his hand at the sight of Blaine like this.

Blaine pressed a light kiss to Kurt's abdomen before mouthing along the line of Kurt's cock, wetting the fabric and pressing hard. Kurt was biting down on his bottom lip above him, trying not to make too much noise as Blaine hooked his thumbs over the waistband of his boxers, and sucked the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth in a swift movement.

Kurt jolted and laced his fingers into Blaine's hair for something to keep him from falling. Blaine was sinking over him and moaning and_ god_ the vibrations, he couldn't take in a full breath and it was should of been making him panic but he just felt like he was flying. The hot, wet feeling of Blaine's perfect mouth moving over his cock, swallowing around him and groaning, taking him in and loving it. Accompanied with the tight feeling of the corset pressing against his chest and keeping him restricted, it was new, and it was perfection.

He'd thought about this before, but with double the pressure. Blaine pressing a hand against his neck while he came and struggled for breath in the midst of ecstasy. He'd seen it porn but never really understood the appeal until now.

He was getting close now, Blaine was moving with fast rythm and gripping his ass.

"B-Blaine _fuck_ I- you-"

Blaine took him deep and the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, Blaine held him there and swallowed, his tongue lapping at the heavy cock in his mouth. Kurt whined high and breathless and came hard down his throat, shuddering as Blaine moaned around him and swallowed around him until he was pushing weakly at Blaine's head.

He pulled off gently and rose up to kiss Kurt wet and dirty, Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's tongue and grasped at his neck to keep him upright. After a moment they eased up, Blaine turned him around with gentle hands and pressed a kiss to his neck before loosening the corset laces.

Kurt breathed quickly and deeply for a few moments, filling his neglected lungs with air while Blaine leaned on him.

"You need to buy this." Blaine whispered against his cheek, "I'm paying."

Kurt smiled at looked at him through the corner of his eye, "Only if you let me buy me some stockings."

Blaine was about to laugh when there was an abrupt cough outside the changing room and they both froze.

"Excuse me," Said the sweet voice of the shop assistant, "If you boys are done there's someone else who'd like to use the changing room."

They both looked at each other with wide eyes, listening to the sound of her heels walking away slowly. They stayed like that for a long moment before collapsing into giggles and sliding to the floor.


End file.
